Everything I Do It For You
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: songfic Hiei x Botan terminou minha trilogia de songfics HxB isso num quer dizer q eu num vá escrever mais... Só acabaam as sequencias... Cont. da songfic Fall To Pieces.... Botan está com um problema... O que pode ser? leiam e descubram XDD


Oi! Bem, essa songfic vai ser a última da trilogia... Isso num quer dizer q eu num vou escrever mais Hiei x Botan, muito pelo contrário, eu amei escrever sobre esse casal e vou escrever sobre eles mais vezes. Ah, e muito obrigada por lerem e gostarem da Why? E da Fall To Pieces e as minhas outras songfics!

**Música:** Everything I do it For You

**Artista:** Brandy(é a versão dela...).

--------------------

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**You will see, what you mean to me**_

_**Search your heart, search your soul**_

_**When you find me then, you'll search no more**_

**_(Olhe em meus olhos e você verá_**

_**O que você significa para mim**_

**_Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma_**

**_E quando você me encontrar, você não procurará mais)_**

Ele a estava observando, sentado na cama. Os fios azuis caindo delicadamente em seu rosto. Sorriu diante a visão. Ela se vira um pouco na cama, ficando com sua parte frontal para cima, descobrindo um pouco suas pernas, dando a ela um toque levemente sensual. Ele chegou perto do rosto adormecido dela, arrumando seus fios azuis, retirando-os do rosto dela. Ela se mexeu um pouco na cama e abriu seus olhos lentamente, encarando os olhos castanhos avermelhados do outro que estava observando-a. Ela sorriu.

Botan sentou-se na cama, enrolando-se no lençol, cobrindo suas curvas nuas. Ela o encarou com um sorriso.

-Essa é uma das primeiras vezes que você ficou comigo até amanhecer. –Ela disse –Geralmente você saía.

Ele sorriu e virou seu rosto para encarar a janela. Ela se levantou e andou até o guarda-roupa, pegando um vestido branco e uma toalha rosa. Ela encarou a toalha e sorriu.

_-Essa toalha... –_Ela pensou, desviando seu olhar para Hiei, que estava olhando a paisagem pela a janela. Ela sorriu e andou até o banheiro.

O moreno se assustou ao ouvir o som de que parecia... Que alguém estava... Vomitando... Ele correu até o banheiro. Botan estava se levantando, dando descarga na privada á sua frente. Ela fechou a tampa da mesma, sentando-se logo em seguida. Ele andou até ela e a abraçou, colocando a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

**_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_**

**_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_**

**_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you_**

**_(Não me diga que não vale à pena esperar por isso_**

_**Você não pode me dizer que não vale à pena morrer por isso**_

**_Eu sei que é verdade, tudo o que faço, eu faço por você)_**

-Você está bem? –Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio entre os dois.

-Estou... É só enjôo. Eu vou tomar um banho e vou ao médico pegar o resultado dos meus exames. Ah, e eu vou passar na casa da Keiko depois. Eu volto no fim da tarde.

-...Não precisa de companhia? Tem certeza de que está bem? –Ela mexeu um pouco sua cabeça, encarando os olhos dele.

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho que tomar banho...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Então... O diagnóstico foi esse?

-Foi...

Keiko olhava para Botan arqueando uma sobrancelha, enquanto segurava um papel. Botan estava sentada na cama da amiga, mordendo seu dedão direito, visivelmente nervosa. Keiko sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Botan, colocando suas mãos nos ombros da outra.

-Relaxa Botan. Pelo menos, agora, você sabe que não é nada grave. E o Hiei vai entender.

-Mas eu não sei como contar pra ele!

-Calma, vai dar tudo certo.

-E se ele, sei lá... Não aceitar a situação?

-ele vai, eu sei que vai. Essa notícia vai encobrir o passado negro dele. Você vai ver.

-...Tudo bem. –Ela sorriu e levou suas mãos para acariciar seu ventre –Espero que ele aceite essa criança...

_**Look into your heart, you will find**_

_**There is nothing there to hide**_

_**Take me as I am, take my life**_

_**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**_

**_(Procure em seu coração, você vai ver que_**

**_Não há nada para esconder_**

**_Então tome-me como estou, tome minha vida_**

**_Eu desistiria dela, eu a sacrificaria)_**

-Hiei, eu cheguei! –Botan disse com um tom de voz alto ao entrar dentro de sua casa. Silêncio. Ela olhou para o relógio na parede da sala. 18:50h. _–Ele deve ter saído... –_Ela andou até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e achou uma tigela de morangos. Pegou a mesma tigela, fechou a geladeira e andou até a sala, ligando a tv logo em seguida.

Colocou em algum programa qualquer e começou a comer os morangos.

_-Como eu vou falar isso pra ele...? –_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Enjôos, cansaço, emoções descontroladas... Apenas isso, Hiei?

Hiei corou levemente. Ele estava no quarto de Kurama, sentado no para-peito da janela e encarava o ruivo, que estava sentado em sua cama. A raposa sorriu. Ver Hiei corado era algo realmente raro.

-Bem... Tem mais uma coisa sim... –Hiei começou, seu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Ora, ele teria que falar para o ruivo. Botan andava meio estranha e ele queria pelo menos ter uma idéia do que poderia ser. Ele tinha que falar. –Ela anda... Huh... Querendo fazer... Mais... Você sabe.

-Entendi, entendi. Olha, já estou com uma hipótese na cabeça.

-E qual é?

-Bem, isso você precisa ver com ela. Se eu falasse o que estou pensando, poderia estragar a surpresa. Se eu fosse você, ia falar com ela agora.

Hiei fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e desapareceu de vista. Kurama sorriu e se deitou na cama, encarando o teto. _–Vai dar tudo certo. –_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for**_

_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**_

_**You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you**_

_**There is no love, like your love**_

_**And no other, could give me more love**_

_**There's nowhere, unless you're there**_

_**All the time, all the way**_

**_(Não me diga que não vale à pena esperar por isso_**

_**Não posso evitar, não há mais nada que eu queira mais**_

**_Você sabe que é verdade, tudo que faço, eu faço por você_**

_**Não há amor como o seu amor**_

_**E nenhum outro poderia dar mais amor**_

_**Não há como, a não ser que você esteja aqui**_

**_O tempo todo, o caminho todo)_**

Botan acorda ao ouvir um barulho dentro de casa. Ela estava na cama, deitada, vestindo um roupão branco que ia até os joelhos. Ela lentamente virou sua cabeça para a porta. Hiei estava de pé em frente à mesma, olhando para ela. Ela fez menção de levantar, mas Hiei de repente apareceu na frente da cama e ela apenas se sentou na mesma. Hiei logo se sentou ao lado dela. Ficaram em silêncio, olhando para um ponto qualquer.

-E os exames? –Ele quebrou o silêncio, encarando a menina.

-Er... É sobre isso que eu quero... Falar com você... –Ela encolheu os ombros e encarou os lençóis que cobriam a cama, agarrando suas mãos no mesmo. Estava nervosa. Ela começou a sentir algo estranho dentro dela... Estava ficando enjoada. Ela sabia. –Hiei, eu já volto pra conversarmos.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e começou a correr, colocando sua mão direita nos lábios. Hiei ouviu ela vomitar. Aquilo já estava o preocupando. Ele suspirou, se levantou da cama e andou até o banheiro. Assim que chegou na porta do banheiro, viu Botan escovando os dentes. Ele esperou até que ela terminasse.

-Por que ficou nervosa? –Ele perguntou, encostando-se na porta.

-E-eu não fiquei nervosa... –Ela olhou para ele, mas não o encarava nos olhos. Ele bufou um pouco.

-Está mentindo. Não precisa ficar nervos, baka onna. O que você ia me contar?

Ela olhou para ele. Os olhos cor-de-rosa se encheram de lágrimas. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e ela as fechou com força. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se aclamar. Sem sucesso. Ela sentiu algo de estranho acontecer em seu estômago novamente. Apressadamente, ela empurrou o moreno para fora do banheiro, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Ele ficou parado em frente à porta do banheiro, com uma gota surgindo em sua cabeça. Por que ela tinha que ser tão tímida a ponto de ter que expulsá-lo do banheiro... Para vomitar? Ta certo, ás vezes, para algumas pessoas, é nojento... Mas Hiei já tinha visto coisas piores. Céus, ele nasceu no País do Gelo no Makai. MAKAI. Será que ela levou em consideração, também, que ele já havia assassinado youkais friamente?

A porta do banheiro se abriu. Ela o encarou com os olhos tristes e com o rosto um pouco vermelho. Ela estava envergonhada. Ele sabia.

-Hiei... Eu peguei os exames hoje no médico... Não é nada grave.

-Mas então por que você anda ficando enjoada facilmente?

-... Ela abaixou a cabeça. Era agora ou nunca. Ela ergue a cabeça, respirou fundo e o encarou nos olhos.

_**You can't tell me it's not worth trying for**_

**_Just can't help it, there's nothing in the world I want more_**

_**I would fight for you, yeah I'd lie for you**_

_**Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you**_

**_(Oh, você não pode me dizer que não vale à pena tentar isso_**

_**Não posso evitar, não há mais nada que eu queira mais**_

**_Sim, eu lutaria por você, eu mentiria por você_**

**_Andaria na prancha por você, sim, eu morreria por você)_**

-Hiei... Esses enjôos, essas mudanças de comportamento e outros... Sintomas... –Ela ficou vermelha ao se lembrar do outro sintoma –Tem um motivo. Mas antes, eu tenho uma pergunta.

-Diga. –Ele disse, dando de ombros.

-Vo... cê... Me ama de verdade?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha –Claro que sim.

-Em qualquer situação, você vai continuar me amando?

Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, com um sorriso –Baka onna... Eu iria até o inferno por você.

Ela sorriu –Bem... Mesmo se eu... Estivesse... Grávida?

Ele a encarou nos olhos. Ela tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Ele sorriu.

-Até nessa situação. Eu nunca iria te magoar. Nunca iria deixar o coração de uma mulher que eu amo ficar sozinho.

-Hiei! –Ela o abraçou, fortemente e, sem querer, ambos foram para o chão.

-Baka! O que está fazendo! Você está bem? –Ele olhou para os olhos dela. Estavam cheios d'água. Ela sorriu.

-Estou bem sim. Não se preocupe, um tombo não vai me matar. –Ela riu e depois sorriu docemente –Hiei... Você vai... Ser pai.

Ele sorriu –Eu sei. E eu vou amar essa criança.

Ela o beijou. Após se separarem, ele a abraçou, trazendo sua cabeça para seu ombro esquerdo.

-Eu te amo. –Ela disse, se arrumando nos braços dele e suspirando.

-Eu sei. Eu também.

_**You know it's true**_

**_Everything I do, oh, oh, I do it for you_**

**_(Você sabe que é verdade_**

**_Tudo o que faço, oh, oh, eu faço por você)_**

--------------------

o.o Nuó! Nuó! NUÓ! Nussa, espero que gostem. É, eu sei que o Hiei ta beeeem diferente que o normal nessa e na minha última songfic, maaaaaaaaass por que não amansar a fera pelo menos uma ou duas vezes na vida, certo? XD huahuahua... E eu acho que a música num combinou muito Ô.õ será? Sei lá... Me digam depois... Deixem reviews!


End file.
